That's My Girl
by TieMeDownToYourSoul
Summary: Nobody messed with Sugar's girl. Faberry/Brittana/Klaine future fic featuring their lovely children.


**A/N: I wrote this a long time ago, but just decided to post it. It's AU, obviously but I really hope you enjoy it, it features Harmony, Rory, and Sugar(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee in any shape or form.**

* * *

><p>"Don't forget to be polite to your teacher and always use your manners, just like your momma and I taught you. Say please and thank you, and never interrupt your peers or teacher. At lunch, if there's someone sitting alone ask them to join you because you don't want them to feel left out. But above all else, be a good girl and make me proud." Rachel Berry-Fabray was kneeled in front of her five-year-old daughter, Harmony Elizabeth Berry-Fabray and was attempting to straighten out the pink jacket the child wore but found her hands shaking was keeping her from getting the white buttons into their slots.<p>

"Baby, I'm not sure who's more nervous. You or her." Quinn laughed as she helped her wife stand, glancing down at their terrified child who was nervously shifting on the heels of her Mary Janes while silently trying to remember all the things her mother had told her to do; Quinn chuckled under her breathe again before reaching down to cup her child's chin, forcing blue eyes to lock upon her hazel ones. "Hey, don't worry about all that crap your Mommy told you. Just be yourself and have fun, the day will be over before you know it."

It was hard to believe that today was their precious daughter's first day of school, Harmony was their pride and joy so shipping her off to school for them was harder than they imagined it would be. The five-year-old was carried by Quinn, but her personality was one that shone as bright Rachel's did. Her behavior was strong and she always had to be the leader when it came to people she knew, but complete strangers brought the Quinn side of her out and she preferred to hang back and allow her mothers to lead the way through whatever event they were at.

Her blue eyes were gorgeous and told the stories of her emotions while her dark brown locks swayed like her Mama Rachel's, and her bright smile dazzled grown men to pieces. Quinn and Rachel mutually agreed that their baby girl was stunningly gorgeous, and that wasn't even the mothers in them talking, from the moment Harmony had popped out of Quinn she had every person who looked her way wrapped tightly around her finger. Harmony had been raised around both the stage and hospital, but it was obvious to both her parents that the little girl was born to sing; her voice was magical and Rachel had stunned everyone when she had confessed that her daughter was as good as she was.

"Mommy, Mami look it's Harmony!" The parents were snapped from their thoughts as they glanced to see a light haired brunette tearing her way towards them…Sugar Maria Pierce-Lopez. "Hi Auntie Quinn, hi Auntie Rachel! Today is gonna be so kick ass, the first day of school is going to be easy peasy, everyone is gonna be so jealous that I'm the only one who doesn't cry. Mommy even packed goldfish crackers in my lunch and Mami bought me this new super cool jersey that has Lopez across the back so everyone knows that I'm the daughter of a high class lawyer."

Santana beamed proudly from behind her daughter while Brittany simply rolled her eyes at the girl, the small five-year-old was like Santana in every sense. Sugar was blunt, sarcastic, fiercely protective, loyal, and had a sharp tongue…much like Santana. The second the child had blown her way through everyone's lives it was obvious they were in for a ride when it came to raising her, Santana was the only one who could calm her five-year-old down and keep her sane. Brittany constantly wondered how her brown eyed baby girl didn't get a piece of her, but then she looked at her two loves and realized that she had the best life anyone could ask for.

"Everything in that sentence was fine except for the unneeded kick ass part, you need to stop with all the bad words. That's another quarter in the jar." Brittany lectured with a stern glance towards the small child who pouted her lower lip before scuffing her toe against the sidewalk, her brown eyes peeking up through her eyelashes causing the blonde woman to roll her own orbs as she shook her head. "Don't you dare try and give me that Lopez pout, your Mami tries and it stopped working a long time ago. You know you're not supposed to say those words, especially not in front of Harmony."

"Oh please, Britt, Harmony has Quinn for a mother. I'm pretty sure she's heard worse, plus she spends every other week at the hospital with blondie. She probably has dropped a few loose words herself, Sugar is perfect just the way she is." Santana cooed as she ruffled her daughter's cinnamon colored locks, the small girl beaming up at her Latina mother as she crossed her arms over her chest with a smug look.

"You spoil her worse than Quinn spoils Harmony." Rachel sighed with a shake of her head, glancing down to see her five-year-old fixing the white hat on her head as she folded her brow in concentration and blocked out the conversation between her parents and her aunts. "Okay, Blaine and Kurt should be getting here any minute with Rory and then we can head in to meet the teachers."

Many had been amazed that so many couples from the glee club had stuck together; Brittany and Santana had followed Quinn and Rachel to New York after graduating and Brittany went on to earn her business degree before opening a dance studio while Santana spent her days studying her ass off till she managed to get her law degree and was now one of New York's finest lawyers. Rachel, of course, had graduated from NYADA with Kurt beside her and now both had taken Broadway by storm while standing beside their significant others as Blaine joined Quinn at medical school and both were now surgeons in their own respective fields.

There were fights and arguments, but the six Lima elites stuck together and basically did everything together, hence the reason why all of their kids were practically the same age. Blaine and Kurt had struggled to have a kid, but eventually they were able to combine their genetics and were given a son, Rory Finn Anderson who was bright and hopeful like his Papá Blaine and sweet and helpful like his Daddy Kurt; he had also managed to land the Hummel blue eyes that shone with happiness and belief, while his fashion sense was controlled by both men in his life which meant strict bowties and button up shirts.

"Mommy, what if someone is mean to me or makes fun of you? Their always mean when they find out that your famous and cooler than their mommies and daddies." Harmony reminded her brunette mother, tugging at Rachel's dress as she pouted up at the woman who simply squatted before her again and reached out to brush a strand of dark hair from the child's face. "I don't wanna go if their gonna be mean to me, I hate when they make fun of you!"

"Baby, no one is going to be mean to you. You're a beautiful little girl, the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world." Rachel whispered, a smile quirking at her lips when she heard Sugar give a small huff at that but she quickly focused her attention back upon her sad daughter. "Mama loves you so much, Harmony. I'm so sorry you have to deal with people being mean about me, you shouldn't have to hear that. But please don't let that ruin your day, your going to have so much fun with Sugar and Rory. Now, you get to learn about numbers and letters and all different places in the world. And they have this really cool thing called show and tell where you get to show off your voice, how does that sound?"

"S'okay, I guess but I really just wanna stay home with you and Mommy." Harmony confessed as she leaned forward to bury her face in Rachel's neck, the brunette woman laughing lightly as she held her daughter close and kissed the side of her head before looking into Quinn's hazel eyes and seeing the woman nod and perk her brow.

The sound of soft voices filled the air and both brunettes pulled themselves away from each other in time to see Blaine and Kurt moving towards them with little Rory upon Blaine's hip with a frightened expression his face as he clutched lightly to his father. Once the three reached the girls, Rachel shot Kurt a look and understood immediately that Rory wasn't taking too kindly to the fact that he was going to be spending time away from both his dads. Blaine managed to pry his son off of his hip long enough to set the five-year-old down and quickly the blue eyed child rushed to Kurt's side and clung to his leg while taking occasional peeks at his school entrance.

"What's the matter, Rory? You're not scared of school, are you?" Sugar mocked as she set her hands on her hips in a stance that matched the one Santana occasionally used and the cock of her brow went right along with the Latina's as well. "It's not a big deal, we're gonna be the coolest kids in there and everyone is gonna be so jealous of us; my Mami is a lawyer and my Mommy is a dancer, Harmony's moms is a famous singer and a doctor, and your dads are famous and a doctor too! Everyone is gonna be too afraid to touch us, we're gonna be so awesome."

"I…don't know, Sugar. I'm kinda scared." Rory whispered as he bit his lower lip and looked up at his fathers who only urged him forward.

"Don't be such a baby, Rory. Kindergarten is gonna be fun and my momma said that I'm gonna kick butt because I'm a Lopez." Sugar declared as she turned to the quivering boy, watching as he raised his blue eyes to look into hers as she grabbed a hold of Harmony's hand. "All you have to do is show those poop heads that your bigger and better than them. Su mejor que todos ellos, Baby López. No dejes que te desanime, una patada en el culo y tener nombres. Que orgullosa mamá…that's what my Mami always tells me."

"How come you were being so nice when Harmony was sad?" Rory pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest, Blaine glancing to Kurt who rolled his eyes before reaching out to make sure his son's midnight blue Marc Jacobs jacket was on straight as he watched his five-year-old sniffle lightly. "Your never nice to me like that, you're always a meanie head. One time I tried to build blocks with you and you picked one up and threw it at my head and then called me block head for the rest of the day. How come you don't like me like you like Harmony?"

"Cause Harmony is a girl and she doesn't have cooties like you do, plus she's really pretty and has soft hands." Sugar scoffed with a roll of her eyes as she looked up at her mothers who gave her a proud smile in response before she straightened her shoulders and glanced down at the little brunette five-year-old squeezing the life out of her tiny hand; Sugar had always been protective of Harmony, much like Santana was of Brittany or Quinn was of Rachel. "Don't worry so much, Harmony. I'm gonna be there to make sure no one hurts you or makes fun of Auntie Rachel, mkay?"

"Okie dokie, Sugar."

* * *

><p>The day had passed easily and all three kids were happy when the bell rang and they hurried towards the playground to wait for their parents to arrive; instantly, Sugar scurried her way to the monkey bars while Rory settled on the swings and Harmony shyly approached the sandbox and lowered herself down to build a sand castle. The little girl allowed herself to become invested in making the perfect castle, her hands molding the soft textures as she piled a bucket full of the stuff before tipping it upside down and watching as the perfect cube was formed, her dimples flashing as she stared at it in satisfaction before moving on to the next part of the building.<p>

As she continued to build the structure, the playground grew less and less full of kids as excited parents picked them up from their first days and soon there was only about fifteen children left scurrying around doing different things. Harmony hummed a song from her momma's Broadway show, her castle halfway through but as she finished molding another block a foot came down upon her sculpture and everything smashed into pieces and all over her dress causing the five-year-old to squeal as she scooted back slightly before feeling tears gather in her eyes as she realized she had done exactly what her mommy told her not to do, dirty up her clothes. Whimpering, Harmony looked up to see a boy with shaggy red hair standing before her with his arms crossed over his chest and two blonde boys standing behind him giggling into their hands at the sight of her tears.

"Lookie what we have here, boys. It's that stupid girl from kindergarten, the one with the famous mommy! Your not special, y'know that?" The boy sneered as he bent over at the torso, getting in the child's face as she sniffled and wiped a hand over her nose before feeling her lower lip tremble as the boy chuckled before rolling his eyes at her. "Look, she can't even talk. She's such a baby, she thinks everyone is gonna treat her better because her mommy is famous and gets followed around by lots of cameras, she thinks she's cool because she's in magazines a lot."

"I d-do n-not think t-that! My mama s-says I'm s-special w-with or w-without the cameras f-following me around. And f-for your information, it's called the paparazzi." Harmony whispered as she bowed her head and suddenly her hat was jerked off her head, the child's neck snapping upward as she watched the boys begin a game of monkey in the middle as she stood frantically and began to leap in the air in an attempt to get the hat back; her grandma Judy had given her that hat, it was her all time favorite beret and she wasn't going to play games with the boys. "Give me that back! My grandma gave me that hat, it's my favorite one! Give it back!"

"Get it if you can, Broadway brat!" The red head exclaimed as he held it high in the air, watching the frustrated five-year-old bounce on the tips of her toes in an attempt to get it and as the boy laughed it was suddenly caught off by a sharp pain down below; grunting, the bully dropped the hat and fell to his knees revealing Sugar who stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face as she regarded the other two blonde boys who stared in shock at their fallen friend.

"I don't think messing with her is the smart thing to do, boys." Sugar hissed in a glare that reviled Santana's, her hands hitting her hips as she watched the red-head whimper before standing up as he whirled around to face her with a narrowed eyed expression and she scoffed before rolling her eyes; she wasn't scared of him, he attempted to come off as intimidating but the only emotions Sugar was feeling at the moment was annoyance and protectiveness over Harmony. "Why don't you three skip along and go do something better with yourselves? There's nothing to see here."

"Who do you think you are?" The shorter of the blonde kids demanded as he stepped forward with his brow furrowed and his fist shaking as he regarded both girls with anger in his green eyes; he and his friends had come over to pick on the little five-year-olds, they were in the third grade and there was nothing better than seeing kindergartner's cry but what they hadn't expected was to be knocked down by one. "We're almost nine and you guys are just babies, who do you think you are kicking us around like that? We could probably break the both of you!"

Sugar frowned at the boy but her hazel eyes were suddenly brought to Harmony as she watched the red head kid stand from the ground and reach both hands out to shove the tiny blue eyed girl down, Harmony hitting her butt hard against the grass and for a moment everything seemed silent before the five-year-old curled her lower lip into her mouth and busted into sobs and quickly all the anger refilled within Sugar as she glared at the boy, "Mi mamá va a ser todo en la cara si la tocas otra vez. ¿Me oyes? Yo no lo creo, no me gusta en absoluto! Te voy a matar, muchacho!"

As the cinnamon-haired child lunged for the red head she felt a set of arms wrap around her waist and she growled and continued to struggle in an attempt to free herself but quickly she heard a familiar voice begin whispering into her ear and she instantly felt herself calm down as she frowned, "Slow down there, slugger. I gotcha."

Sugar watched as both Rachel and Quinn rushed to their crying daughter, her blonde aunt not hesitating to lean down and scoop the five-year-old into her arms as Rachel simply pressed herself to her wife's side and ran a comforting hand through Harmony's dark locks. Santana turned her daughter around and watched as Sugar's eyes darkened and her chest heaved with the effort of attempting to slaughter the boy who had pushed Harmony, cupping the five-year-old's face the Latina woman forced her daughter to make eye contact and a silent conversation took place before Sugar's lower lip poked out and she buried herself in Santana's arms while Brittany placed a soothing hand on top of her head.

Kurt and Blaine watched from their spot at the swings as the red head's and the blonde kids mothers approached and took in the sight of the girls being comforted before grabbing a hold of each of their children's hands and leaving before a law suit could be slapped upon them. Rory glanced up at his fathers in confusion, having missed out on everything while Blaine took a hold of son's hands before locking eyes with Rachel and making the universal sign of 'call me' before he and Kurt decided to take their leave and allow their friends to work it out with their daughters without them lingering around doing nothing; with one more glance at the six girls, the three guys departed from the school.

"Harmony, honey, are you okay? Let mama see you." Rachel cooed as she took Harmony from Quinn and allowed her eyes to trek over the small girl's body, noting a small skinned knee and a now dirty dress but she could see her daughter was more emotionally traumatized rather than physically; the brunette woman couldn't wait to get a hold of this kid's parents, she was going to tear them a new one for allowing their child to bully someone and then she was going to rip into them for running away from her instead of staying behind to talk everything through. "Your okay now, baby girl. Mommy and Mama are here now, we'll take you home."

"No, no Sugar saved me!" Harmony whimpered as she squirmed free of Rachel's hold, forcing her legs to carry her forward as she rushed towards Sugar who pulled away from Santana's hold and caught the blue eyed girl in her arms, hugging her best friend close as Harmony snuggled into her; the two had always been like this, their friendship was something special and it was obvious to anyone who knew them that they were inseparable. "Thank you for making the meanie boys go away, you're my hero! I was so scared and then you kicked him and saved me from them, they were trying to take my hat away. The one grandma Judy gave me, y'know my favorite one? But then you came and you made them go away, thank you so much. You're the best."

"God, she's just like Berry…she doesn't shut up." Santana muttered as she watched her daughter embracing with the other little girl and Quinn shot her a glare causing her to snort before she approached the two girls and set a hand on Sugar's shoulder causing the small girl to tug away from Harmony before turning into her mother's hold and grappling onto Santana. "I'm glad you stood up for her, mi niña. I'm so very proud of you for sticking to your guns and not letting those boys walk all over you. You really gave them the Lopez treatment, huh?"

"Yep, I told them what you told me about how no one walks over a Lopez without getting their butts kicked. You should've seen their faces when I kicked him in the lucky charms, Mami. He looked like he was gonna puke, but he deserved it. No one messes with Harmony and gets away with it, I was like, no me gusta que toques a mi chica, punk. And he was like, ow I give, I give!" Sugar exclaimed, changing her tone when it was necessary and giggling into her hand once she was done, Santana chuckled in amusement as she picked her daughter up and settled her safely on her hip before pressing a long kiss to her forehead causing the tiny girl to whine as she pulled herself away. "Jeez, Mami, not in public!"

"You are so my daughter." Santana laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Su mejor que todos ellos, Baby López. No dejes que te desanime, una patada en el culo y tener nombres. Que orgullosa mamá:** _Your better than all of them, baby Lopez. Don't let them get you down, kick their ass and take names. Make momma proud._

**Mi mamá va a ser todo en la cara si la tocas otra vez. ¿Me oyes? Yo no lo creo, no me gusta en absoluto! Te voy a matar, muchacho:** _My momma will be all up in your face if you touch her again. Do you hear me? I don't think so, I don't like that at all! I'll kill you, boy._

**Mi niña:** _my baby girl_

**No me gusta que toques a mi chica, punk:** _I don't like you touching my girl, punk._


End file.
